1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety belt roll-up device with a mechanism for blocking the belt roller in case of danger whereby a control disc rotatably supported on the belt shaft, when activated by a sensor moves a pawl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known safety belt roll-up devices (U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,459) a wind-up spring to roll up the belt is arranged at one side of the belt shaft. The opposite shaft-end is in connection with a detenting locking device and also with a trigger mechanism (sensor arrangement), whereby in the case of danger, i.e. at the occurrence of an acceleration or deceleration which exceeds a permissible measure a trigger (release) mechanism, for example a device with an inertial mass, acts on a control disc. The control disc effects a blocking of the belt shaft by means of the detenting locking mechanism. In known devices of this kind, a two-armed control pawl is hingeably supported eccentrically at the belt shaft, which, at normal operation of the safety belt, is disposed outside of the inner teeth of a control part which surround the control pawl, so that the belt shaft can freely rotate, but in the case of danger the locking pawl is moved a certain angle, for example, by the blocked control disc, and thereby engages with the mentioned locking teeth. As the moving element for the control pawl, conventionally, there is provided a drive projection which axially sticks out from the control disc, which when activated acts at the most outer part of the lever arm of the locking pawl, with the result that a relative long angular path must be traversed for moving the locking pawl into the lock position. This has the disadvantage that after the response of the sensor, the actual locking of the belt shaft occurs timewise after a relatively great control phase. This constitutes considerable delay.